Bitter Enemies?
by Lunaris.Shade
Summary: In a world torn by a war of survival and supremacy, a bounty hunter must choose: be the predator or risk becoming the prey? Rated M for (Its the middle of a war, so why the hell not?) LEMONS in later chapters!
1. A Chance Encounter

**Another brilliant idea by the JolteonofShadow. I was just playing Black Ops: Zombies with my friends and ricocheting different ideas through my head, then I got the idea for this. This will be a reader plot suggestion story, and I want brutal honesty in ALL reviews. Anyways, ON WITH THE FIC!**

 _In a world very different than it is today, there exists two groups; Humans and Pokemon. No one knows when, but somehow the fragile trust between the two was broken, and a war of both survival and supremacy ensued. Many die daily, and some take up arms for the cause of basic survival. Tyce is one of those warriors. Now, the bounty hunter must make his final decision; fight for his own kind, or fight for those he was trained to kill?_

Running swiftly and silently through the thick brush, a trained killer was on the hunt. Tyce Ransom, a sniper trained from day one to track and kill troublesome Pokemon was on the trail of his next victim. Since the day he enlisted, it was drilled into his very being to hate everything about the creatures. Trained highly and rigorously enough to wrestle down an average Machoke, there really wasn't much Tyce couldn't handle. However, in intense "hot" zones, he quickly became confused, and was discharged when he fired upon friendly troops, killing two of them. Without a job that required a license to kill, so to speak, he rapidly became the up-and-rising town hero for his impeccable skills in the mercenaric arts. Usually called on for simple bounty missions, he didn't mind the extra green in his pocket for his labors. So, he packed his .50 Barret sniper rifle, boot knife, M9, and set out for his contract of the day: a large, hostile group of Seviper. Recently causing trouble in his small town, it was his job to seek and destroy the pestering serpents and restore peace to the farming community. Soon, a large field came into view, and he set up his rifle on its tripod, awaiting the serpents to show. He had gotten an anonymous tip they had been seen frequently in the area, and now was the perfect time to take them all down at once. Eventually, one showed its hideous face and was joined by others of its kind; Seven in total. Great. That meant he had a one shot leeway, since he had an eight shot magazine. Carefully lining his cross hairs between the Seviper's eyes, he took a slow breath in, and squeezed, feeling the gun's recoil. After taking thr shot, the others seemed scared and confused at the same time. Upon closer inspection, he found his target _wasn't there_. Somewhere off in the distance, Tyce heard what could only be described as ear-splitting shrieks. Thinking nothing more of it, he continued to plink off his targets until he was empty. In the aftermath, all were dead, but he still wondered what happened to his original target. So, packing up, he set out for the lower portion of the field.

After about ten minutes of weaving through the trees, he stopped when he came across a bloodstained bush. Years of hunting and trapping made him an expert in identifying different smells and even some bloods. Tyce stooped down, felt the blood between his fingers and took a quick whiff. Seviper. He was close. Tyce knew the only Pokemon brave or stupid enough to want to go head-to-head with the vicious snake were Zangoose, the Fang Snake's natural enemy. He stood back up and slowly marched forward, pistol outstretched, wary of his flanks.

Upon hearing a rustling in the bushes beside him, he quickly an instinctively spun to face whatever decided to crawl out. He thought he saw two beady eyes looking back at him, but before he could investigate further, a flash of white and red slammed into him, knocking the weapon from his hand. Keeping his wits about him, Tyce ripped the long rifle off his back and aimed it at whatever jumped him. He was shocked to realize it was a Zangoose, holding its paws in front of its face in terror. The sunlight glinting off her claws gave a small indicatior as to how her day had gone so far, let alone staring down a rifle barrel Thanks to the translator earpiece, he understood every word it said. It was smaller than most Zangoose, and it didn't take long for him to realize it was an adolescent. Not only was the Zangoose younger than most, but it had a blue streak instead of red, which meant it was _shiny._ Plus with the way it was guarding its face, he could see the red spatters on its fur and lower arms.

"P…please, don't hurt me! I… I won't tell the others you're here. Just let me go!" apparently _she_ pleaded. He had no desire to kill her and desperately tried to calm the little Normal-type.

"Hey, hey! I'm not gonna hurt you. I won't. I don't have a reason, first of all." He tried placing his rifle gently onto the forest floor, but she still didn't seem any less afraid. Tyce saw her point a shaky claw at the pistol within his arm's reach, to which he pushed it further out of his reach. The Zangoose finally let her guard down a small bit enough for her to say something.

"S… so, you're not here to k… kill me or my clan?" she asked, voice still shaky.

"No. I was sent to kill a group of Sevipers supposedly around this area. Could you hopefully tell me where you might find some?" Tyce asked her, calmly as he could. She seemed to have regained some skittishness upon revealing his mission. He wasn't sure, but he could've swore he saw a tear come from her eye.

"Is something wrong?" he inquired. She let her head drop a little and continued sobbing.

"Sevipers killed my parents. Right in front of me. We Zangoose are immune to the poison, but they couldn't defend against their tails stabbing their hearts!" the Cat Ferret sobbed in between deep and heavy sniffles. To Tyce's complete surprise, the small Zangoose dashed forward and buried her head his chest, soaking it with her tears of anguish. Tyce then started rubbing her back slowly and lovingly, the way his mother would do him as a child. It seemed to work, and soon after, the deep sobs were replaced by intermittent sniffles.

She pulled of him to reveal his half soaked Army green shirt. The hunter just rolled his eyes, and went about replacing his weapons in their respective holsters and slings. He was about to continue his search when he remembered the skittish Zangoose he found. She looked up to him with hopeful eyes and he looked to the sky. It was beginning to get dark, and any sportsman knows you can't track anything in the dark.

Soon after finding a small clearing, Tyce took his pack off and removed a sleeping bag and matches. The confused Normal-wondered why he would need such things in the forest. As if having Psychic abilities, he looked to her and explained them in succession.

"For somewhere to lay down," he laid down the sleeping bag. "For the fire." He took the matches out and placed them in his front shirt pocket before wandering off to the edge of the woods and returned to her with a stack lf dry brush and small sticks in his arms. After a couple minutes of placing the brush in a pile. Tyce struck a match and instantly the dry wood flared up before settling again. The two sat in complete, agonizing silence for what seemed like hours. The silence was pierced by her small and almost inaudible voice…

 **Cliffhangers, cuz I know you'll all come back… As I've said at the beginning, this IS a reader suggestive story, and all ideas will be considered. In the event an idea is not submitted in a week, I will make a chapter myself. I don't want to feel like I'm just a dude sitting at a computer all day and I enjoy any and all feedback. Anyways, if you LIKED it, then PUNCH that fave button IN the face LIKE A BOSS! And I will see you all IN THE NEXT VIDEOOO!**


	2. Audrey's Rage Kill

**What up everybody? Its Shade here with a long-awaited installment of Bitter Enemies! Now, I know what you're all thinking;** _ **Shade, all of your shorter chapters have no lemon. Is there some correlation with that?**_ **Your answer: I don't know! XD Anyway, just enjoy what I finally got around to doing. Lots of ideas for this, since it has a lot of potential. ON WITH THE FIC!**

Even though she had asked before, she still wasn't satisfied with the answer she received. She still felt there was some sort of hidden reason as to why she wasn't dead right now. So, deeply inhaling, she asked again.

"Why didn't you kill me?" she repeated. "I was completely helpless after slamming into you, and you had your gun, so why not just kill me then?" Tyce's gaze shifted from the fire to the Zangoose's face, sensing the confusion and insecurity. He shrugged a little and said, "As I told you before, I had no reason. You made no advance to try and kill me, so neither did I." He hesitated for a split second. "Plus, I've never had the opportunity to look another creature in the eyes before. Not while it was alive, anyway." His face went into a stunned expression, as if remembering a scarring moment in his past as he stared into the blaze.

"I could see the fear in your eyes. I could see it. The helplessness, the pain, the fear, it was all there. I'd recognize it anywhere." The Zangoose was taken aback by this revelation. She figured him to be a fearless warrior, incapable of emotion and bred only to kill. In an odd way, it reminded her of her kind; a race of beings specialized to kill. But if that were correct, then there wasn't much separating her and her race. And if the Humans were all like him, then what differed between them? What caused the Uprising that split the two? Tyce decided to break the extreme tension in the air surrounding them.

"So since we're going to be sticking together, for a while, I'd like to get to know you more. For starters, what's your name? If you have one, i mean?" He asked, grinning warmly at her. She thought for a moment and came up with nothing. In her clan, she had no official name. In a way, she was her clan's assassin. She only left to eliminate those that threatened her home. And if Tyce was who he claimed to be, that would mean they had the same monotonous, lonely life of a bounty hunter. She let her head lower a little, a tear leaking from the corner of her eye. "I- I don't have one." To her surprise, he smiled and chuckled. "Well, I think it's time you had one." She lit up, grinning ear to ear.

"Hmm, what aboooout… Ruby?" he suggested. She shook her head. "Karaline?" She shook no again. Tyce thought, and snapped his fingers. "I got it!" She leaned forward in anticipation. "Audrey!"

She let the name flow through her mind. It seemed to suit her in a way. She couldn't describe it, but she knew she loved it. The new Audrey whispered in satisfaction. "Audrey. I love it! Thank you… wait, what should i call you?"

"Tyce Ransom. Nice to meet you!" They both shared a laugh at the joke. She giggled like a schoolgirl that just met the cutest guy in the world. Which in reality wasn't far off. He was very attractive to her. Toned and conditioned just enough to have definition without trying to look like a wannabe Machoke. Against her will, her eyes slowly drifted to his waistline and she had to mentally slap herself to keep her lewd thoughts away. While she held her internal battle, she almost didn't notice him get up and strap his pistol to his belt and place his Combat Knife in its sheath.

"I'm going to get some more wood for the fire. Do you think you'll be OK alone?" No answer from her, still staring sternly into the fire and mouthing incomprehensible phrases. "Audrey?" She snapped her attention to him. "I said I was going to get more wood and do you think you'll be OK alone?" She nodded, a mix of saying yes and still forcing the Thoughts out of her head. "Oh… y-yeah, I think I'll be alright." He smiled again, and as he disappeared behind the trees, she began her war on herself.

 _What the hell is your problem? You finally meet the one guy in the world that doesn't want you dead, and you think that way about him already? You literally just met him! How do you already have the Thoughts? Just stay calm. Don't blow it like you did with Zander. Just stay calm, and all things will come to you._ She sat there for a while waiting for him to return. After a long time it seemed, she thought he had forgotten about her or just left her. Breaking her out of her dreamscape was a loud scream and terrible sound that almost resembled Dialga's Roar of Time. "Tyce!" She whisper-screamed.

-(-)-

She weaved through the various trees and thickets, dodging branches and large trunks like an acrobatics master. _Please, Arceus, let him be OK._ she thought, tears forming in her eyes. It was an odd sensation, the tears. She hadn't felt as anxious as she was now since Zander disappeared, and she never felt the same since. As the sounds grew in volume and closer to her, she emerged to a horrible sight; Tyce, a large Ursaring looming over him, ready to deliver a final blow to him. Though his arm was coated in a thin layer of crimson, he still fought. The gaping gash seemed to not faze him whatsoever. He yanked the M9 from his belt and fired off three shots at the beast. The snap of the gun was followed by three sequential thumps as the rounds sank into the bear's flesh. The Ursaring then released a bone-rattling roar that shook the trees and ground around the whole scene. Audrey put her paws tight against her ears in order to keep her hearing. As she closed her eyes, a loud thud made her open them just in time to see Tyce be sent flying back to land some distance away. The beast then made for the fallen soldier, ready to finish him off. At that moment, something inside her snapped. Any aggression or fear she had ever had was set free. Her eyes narrowed and she bared her fangs. She went into a Quick Attack charge, but stopped short and switched to a Slash, catching the beast in his back and catching his attention. Her attack had left a deep wound in the Ursaring's back, blood pouring from it. His rage now fixated on her, he let another terrible roar and charged headlong at her. Despite the ground quaking under the behemoth's massive weight, she held her ground. When it was within arm's reach, she leaped up and landed on its shoulders only to jam her razor-sharp claws into the nerve point on its neck. It gagged and whimpered in protest, but she only pushed harder, already wrist-deep in the bear's throat before sinking her equally sharp fangs into its jugular. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth, and in a way, she loved it.

Its knees finally gave out, and it crashed towards the earth, grinding its face into the dirt with its momentum. She hopped off and wrenched her claws free, wiping the blood from her mouth. It stared at her with a face of fear and mercy, but none was given. Something about the way it was pleading for its life made her feel… empowered, in a way. She didn't have much control over her body, but she was in control of what she did next. She smiled evilly and gave it a shark's grin, one that made her blood soaked fangs twinkle in the moonlight. She drew back one paw, and thrusted forward, the razors piercing the beast's skull. It shrieked in agony, a shrill cry that seemed to spur on her bloodlust. Audrey twisted her arm, sending a spray of blood to spatter her fur and ending its misery. She looked down and saw how the dark blood ironically clashed with her pure white fur. She giggled insanely for a second. She pulled the claws out of the freshly opened skull and smiled at her handiwork. It was easy twice as strong as she was and could have possibly snapped her like a twig, but here it lay, dead in a pool of its own blood. Audrey then remembered why she was here. "Tyce!" She streaked over to his side. He was breathing, at least. And laughing a little.

"I guess you like me a little, huh?" strained Tyce. Audrey rolled her eyes and answered. "What are you talking about? I just hate Ursarings, that's all." She tried hard to conceal her furious blush, but Tyce saw it before she could hide it. "Heh, knew it."

"Can you stand?" she asked. "I-I think so. Lemme try." He tried a couple times, the first few ending in falling, but eventually was successful in limping back to camp. As they arrived, Tyce was able to only crash on his sleeping bag. Audrey lay on his spread jacket, staring at him and thinking. _Take it slow_ she had told herself. She had an idea then that would end the eventful night on a somewhat happier note.

"Excuse me Tyce?" Audrey started.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I-is it alright i-if I sleep with y-you?" She stuttered. Tyce smiled as he unzipped the bag and invited her in. Audrey returned the smile and cuddled up to Tyce, enjoying his warmth and quickly falling asleep in Tyce's arms. Before the world around her faded, she felt his grip around her midsection tighten a little bit. Her breath shuddered, and she fell asleep possibly the happiest Zangoose in the world.

 **OK, that's another chap out of the way! Lots of plans, lots of ideas, and a HUGE lemon are in store for this. Just wait 'til morning, and they'll have more than one Ursaring to deal with… But anyway, THANK you all so much for reading, and if you LIKED it, then**

 **-Hacker accepted- Hey guys GoS here with breaking news: I finally hacked into the mainframe and found this guy here. Anyway, he has big plans for LOTO, and.. Uh-oh the system is fighting back so I have to go -Hacker terminated- PUNCH that like button IN the face LIKE A BOSSS! But thank you, and i will see you all IN THE NEXT CHAPTERRR!**


End file.
